


Perks of Mortality

by spobydeckerstar



Series: lucifer and chloe one shots [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV), deckerstar - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spobydeckerstar/pseuds/spobydeckerstar
Summary: Lucifer got hurt after the last case with his detective and he needs medical assistance.





	Perks of Mortality

“Calm down,” Chloe asked to Lucifer who was leaning on her shoulder, she had one arm around his waist to avoid him to fall.

Her partner had been injured in his belly during their last case, Chloe wanted to take him to the hospital, but Lucifer insisted that no one would know how to cure him, his only wish was for her to take him back to his penthouse and let him there. He swore that after she left him, in five minutes he would be healed. Something about the qualities of being the Devil that Chloe didn’t pay attention.

“I can’t leave you alone here, Lucifer.” Chloe said after let him on his bed. “You need at least a remedy to not infect.”

“I’m telling you, Detective, I’m going to be fine as soon as you leave.” Chloe tried not to take his words literally because if she did she would be very upset.

“No.” She decided. “Now let me look at this. Do you have some first aid kit, right?”

Lucifer thought about this for a little while before remember that one of his “close” friends who was a doctor left one there. “Well, yes, I do have one, Detective. It’s in my bathroom.”

Chloe nodded and went to pick up. When she was back, she got close to him sitting on his side of the bed and looked at his social shirt full of blood. Lucifer held up his breath when Chloe’s hand touch him, she got rid of the suit and undressed the buttons of the shirt.

The wound was ugly, she did a pout. Chloe started to clean the skin around the cut and he shivered lightly doesn’t knowing if it was because of the pain or because his Detective was touching him too intimate like this, but she looked at him, worried.

“It’s going to hurt a little.” She let him know, now cleaning the wound directly. Lucifer looked at her, so concentrated just like she used to do when some case was worrying her. Chloe’s expression lines were harsh and he could swear he never saw anyone more beautiful. The cut burned a little, but Lucifer was focused on her and only her.

She finished with a band aid to cover up, Chloe stayed with her hand at the same place for a while before looking at his eyes fighting the urge to keep touching him on other places of his amazing body.

“Well, I think I should get hurt more times if this it’s the treatment I would receive.” Lucifer said and Chloe gave a little smirk.

“My work here is done.” She got up of the bed.

“Thank you, Detective.”

“You’re welcome, Lucifer.”

He smiled looking at her walking to the elevator and then leaving the penthouse.

His mortality never was more exciting.


End file.
